1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armor piercing projectiles. More particularly, the invention relates to armor piercing projectiles designed for particular volatility when impacting submerged or liquid filled targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,833 issued to Nielson et al. discloses a projectile composed of a reactive material, with at least some of the reactive material positioned exteriorly of the missile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,243 issued to Doris et al. discloses a projectile containing an incendiary mix both within and on the nose portion of the projectile.
The present invention is directed to a projectile designed to penetrate a liquid filled vessel and react with the liquid contained within the vessel. The projectile is formed of a narrow tapered nose portion with a thin liquid soluble casing which contains a reactive material. The nose portion is formed of spent radioactive material and is connected to an axially extending centrally positioned rod having a pressure plate on its distal end. The projectile casing contains potassium or other material which reacts with water or other liquid to create an explosion once the casing has dissolved within the vessel.